


Watch the Queen Rule

by Snacky



Series: Welcome to the Golden Age [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ficlet, Modern Royalty, Photoset, romance novel style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan’s trying to juggle it all, and not always succeeding. Her days are full of affairs of state, college classes, dodging the paparazzi, working out, trying to have a social life, choosing the right lipstick, and the right young man to dance with.</p>
<p>After the turmoil of the Winter Revolution, the Narnians want stability more than anything, and that means an heir to the throne. And Susan’s been informed by her brothers and sister that she’s been elected to produce one.</p>
<p>Now she just has to choose the right husband… or give all of Narnia a scandal to gossip about until the end of the New Golden Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Queen Rule

  
  
  



End file.
